


Consummation

by musicmillennia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Night, literally just F I L T H, with some humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: He hadn’t meant to wait until they were officially bonded. Not his fault the Enterprise is a trouble magnet.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156
Collections: Star Trek





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like after writing Leonard Snart for so long that calling another character "Len" should be weird, but the only weird thing is how NOT weird it is. There's your pointless fun fact of the day.
> 
> Anyway here's some filth. Don't let the dramatic title fool you. That's all this is.

He’s up on his knees between them. They didn’t even make it to the bed.

He should at least try to do something other than sit there, but all he can think about is Spock’s hands and how _long_ it’s been.

He hadn’t meant to wait until they were officially bonded. Not his fault the _Enterprise_ is a trouble magnet.

“ _Shit_ , Bones.” Jim’s breathless, wet mouth hovering over Len’s stomach. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_.”

He’s a talker. Of course he’s a talker.

Spock twists his fingers and _oh fuck_. It’s not just the physical—Len’s _brain_ is lighting up. He didn’t think human brains could pick this kinda shit up, but damn it, _damn it_ , their bond is grinding everything into syrup, hot and thick and—

“Quiet.” Len’d never thought he’d hear Spock’s voice like this. His throat’s gravel.

“Always thinking too much,” Jim murmurs. He licks up from Len’s waist to his throat.

“Ugh,” Len grunts, “Disgusting.”

Jim laughs lowly. Up against Len’s ear, he murmurs, “You love it.”

He wrenches Len’s dick, Spock holding Len still. Len’s thighs tremble, this close to caving. He white-knuckles Jim’s shoulders to keep upright.

Helluva wedding night.

Spock’s fingers leave. Len’s mouth goes dry. Fuck, fuck, fuck—

“ _Oh_ ,” Jim whispers, clutching Len’s elbows. “I didn’t know you could—make that sound.”

Len tries smacking him. He ends up collapsing against him, letting out another embarrassing whine.

“Fuck, you need it,” Jim says. He sounds wrecked. “You need it, don’t you? Spock—”

Spock levels out. Len bites Jim’s shoulder.

“Don’t you dare,” Jim snaps, tugging at his hair, “Don’t you _dare_ —I need to hear this, Bones, I need—”

Spock pulls back, and Len finally finds his voice. “What the _hell’re_ you doing?”

Spock replies by flipping him around and shoving his head down. Jim catches on and sits, pulling Len up so he’s resting on his thigh.

Spock pushes back in. Len scrambles, digging into Jim’s knee and fingers.

Jim lets out a harsh breath. “Good?”

Len opens his mouth. His eyes cross.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jim moans. “You’re perfect.”

Bullshi—Len cries out. Spock is way too damn good at this.

When Jim makes another desperate noise, Len figures he might ‘s well help out. Jim falls back on his free hand as Len clumsily jerks him off. He’s way outta practice, but Jim’s mouth is falling open like it’s the best damn hand job he’s ever had.

Spock’s still quiet. Len blinks hard through the sweat. His cheeks are a vivid green, black eyes half-lidded. He’s way too fucking pretty.

Len locks around him and snaps, “ _Harder_.”

An honest-to-God growl punches out of the bastard. Jim’s laugh is high-pitched.

Spock goes harder and shit-fuck-yes, he’s not gonna last, it’s been so fucking long, but Jim and Spock don’t care—somehow, he’s got two people who just want him happy, and somehow, somehow that makes Spock feel even better.

The bond crackles like lightning. Len’s hand around Jim’s cock twitches and Jim jolts with it.

“Bones,” Jim moans, “Bones, I’m gonna—I’m gonna paint your fucking face, I’m gonna—”

Len’s breath hitches. He should’ve expected this. Jim loves marking shit up. Now that he’s got stuff to call his, he wants everyone to know—Len can hear his thoughts screaming _mine, mine, mine_ —

“Gross,” he says, tilting his face.

Spock’s other hand finally moves from his hip. It settles, of all places, over Len’s heart.

Len comes hard. Jim babbles nonsense as the bond bursts into a feedback loop and it’s a whole fucking chain reaction. Len barely closes his eyes and lips in time for Jim to grip his chin and mark him up. Spock grabs the nearest thing—which happens to be a container for Jim’s junk—and bends the metal like he’s fucking Superman, and the quiet moan he lets out is the sexiest thing Len’s ever heard.

When Len catches his breath, he spits and says, “Damn it, Jim.”

Jim thumbs his cheek. “What? I warned you.”

Len nearly opens his eyes to glare at him. “You unsanitary—”

Spock kisses him. Their fingers entwine as he licks Len’s lips clean.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Jim whispers, “but my legs are falling asleep.”

Len scoffs into the kiss. “Serves y’right.”

Spock pulls away and pulls Len to his feet. Len grunts on jelly legs. Jim presses to his other side.

“You have sufficient water ration, Leonard,” Spock says. He sounds fully recovered. Bitch.

“If I didn’t, I’d just take Jim’s,” Len says.

“Hey!”

“I can’t open my eyes. Get me there.”

“He’s happy,” Jim stage-whispers.

“Affirmative.”

“Shut up.”

Water starts. Spock hands him soap. Len scrubs as thoroughly as he can. Soon as that’s done, he brushes his teeth.

“Come on,” Jim says, “It wasn’t that bad.”

No, it was sexy as hell.

“Unsanitary,” Len repeats.

“I’ve swallowed and I’m fine.”

Len’d really love to see that. “Your definition of _fine_ ain’t mine.”

“It is astounding how many times you have used that word incorrectly, Jim,” Spock says.

“Spock and Bones agreeing,” Jim says, leaning against the counter. “What am I gonna do?”

Len’s never seen him so at peace.

After wiping his mouth, Len pats Spock’s back. “Spock at least wore a condom.”

“Naturally,” Spock replies.

Jim kisses Len. “You’d let me do it again.”

“Not on your life.”

Jim smirks. “You’re forgetting, Bones.” He taps Len’s temple. “We’re in here.”

Len flicks his nose. “Wanna shower, Spock?”

“That would be the best course of action.”

“What about me?” Jim demands.

Len considers him. “…yeah. I guess you can come.”

Jim grins. “Thought I did.”

“Never mind. Get the fuck out.”


End file.
